Love Story
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Antes de despedirme... Quiero decirte que eres, fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni Vocaloid; Utuloid ni nada que termine en "oid" La trama es completamente mía. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y con el puro placer de lectura y escritura.**

**Esta historia salio en base a un reto.**

**Disfrútala****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Estaba al pie de la ventana del amor de mi vida. Deseaba tanto poder entrar y gritarle a ella y al mundo que le amaba; quería entrar y decirle que me perdona hacerle saber que todos los errores que cometí fueron eso; errores. Quería entrar y besarla sentir sus labios sobre mi boca, poder abrazarla y sentir emanar el calor de su cuerpo y embriagarme con su dulce aroma. Deseaba…

La lluvia caía libremente sobre mi cuerpo, las calles desiertas de la ciudad acompañaban a mi soledad. Y yo seguía de pie ahí, bajo su ventana, observando con aquel oscuro y gris cielo la ventana del amor de mi vida.

¿Acaso no hay remedio? ¿Podría regresar el tiempo y remediar las cosas?

No, supongo que no.

El tiempo jamás regresa, como la confianza. Y ella me la había perdido; para siempre. Mis lágrimas se confundían con las lágrimas de cielo, mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa del frio y de lo mojado que tenía las ropas… mi cabello estaba completamente empapado y pegado a mi frente, mis anteojos, estaban empañados de gotas y mi visión era casi nula. Suspiré. No sabía porque demonios no me movía de ahí; debía de correr a un lugar cálido, seco y tranquilo y ahí deprimirme y llorar como niño. Pero no, simplemente una fuerza inexplicable me ataba a aquella ventana lejana del suelo, esperando vagamente a que ella, se asomará por esas cortinas, sonriera y me perdonará.

-Te vas a mojar ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

-La estoy esperando.- respondí sin siquiera moverme un milímetro.

-Kiyoteru.- dijo con cansancio.- Ella… No quiere verte.

-No me importa.- dije decido.- Aquí estaré hasta que la vea.

-Kiyo…-dijo acercándose un poco.- Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Difícil?- dije volteando a la mitad mi cuerpo y encarándolo.- Ella hace difícil las cosas, no me dejó explicarle que es lo que sucedió esa noche.

-¡Era más que claro!- gritó él.- Por la manera en que les encontró, ¿crees que no se entendió que sucedía ahí?

-Idiota.- susurré

Me giré de nuevo y lo ignoré. Solo escuche como sus paso se dirigían a la entrada de la casa. ÉL iba completamente protegido por una sombrilla morada; sus cabellos largos y sedosos de un purpura extraño, estaban semi húmedos por la escasa lluvia traviesa que los mojo, su ropa estaba algo similar a su cabello, Antes de entrar a la casa, se giró y me sonrió con tristeza.

-Deberías de irte.- Finalizó.

-No puedo Gakupo.- contesté.

Negó con la cabeza y entró en ella.

Yo regresé mi vista a la ventana, esperando que él hablara con ella. Pasó el tiempo y la lluvia con ella aumento, pero jamás se asomo ni salió a verme. Bajé la cabeza completamente frustrado. ¿Tenían que terminar las cosas así?

_Flash Back._

_-Hola disculpa, ¿Sabes donde está la sección de Geología?- dijo una chica._

_Levante mi vista de los libros de matemáticas que estaba estudiando; miré fijamente a la figura femenina que se me presentaba. Al parecer era –al igual que yo.- estudiante de la universidad. Era bajita, tenía un cabello largo, sedoso y de u extraño pero curioso color purpura; sus ojos eran de un increíble color violeta; su piel era blanca y se veía como la porcelana, la ropa que ella traía era sencilla pero bonita a la vez; era un conjunto pantalón negro de vestir; una camisa blanca y un abrigo morado, y su rostro, era tan angelical que olvide por completo que me hablaba._

_-¿Hola?- dijo meneando su delicada mano frente a mi rostro._

_-Perdona.- dije sonrojándome y acomodándome los anteojos.- están en el tercer pasillo.- conteste con tranquilidad._

_-Gracias.- contesto con tono suave y sonrojándose levemente._

_-No hay de que.- le sonreí de regreso._

_Ella se fue. Me dejo completamente pasmado. Creo que me había enamorado. ¿Sería? Después de andar divagando unos cuantos minutos regresé a mis estudios, estaba en exámenes finales y era momento de aplicarme. Pero mi concentración de nuevo fue interrumpida._

_-¿Te importa si me siento contigo?- pregunto con unos libros en sus manos._

_-Claro que no.- extendí mi mano rumbo a la silla.- Adelante._

_-Gracias.- dijo sentándose, acomodó sus libros, saco una libreta y se colocó unas gafas.-Me llamo Kamui Gakuko.- dijo sonriente._

_-Hiyama Kiyoteru.- Conteste. Tenía un hermoso nombre.- ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?_

_-Si.- dijo sonrojándose.- ¿Se nota? Estoy en Paleontología… ¿Y tú?_

_-No.- dije riendo y mirando sus bellos orbes violetas tras esas gafas sencillas.- No, solo que jamás te había visto. Estudio Ingeniería._

_-Vaya, que bien, mi hermano Gakupo acaba de entrar también a Ingeniería.- dijo sonriendo._

_Después de que habló me puse a recordar a los de nuevo ingreso y había un chico, a decir verdad, semejante a ella._

_-¿Acaso son gemelos o algo así?- dije invadido por la curiosidad._

_-Si, somos gemelos._

_-Lo supuse.- dije divertido. Ambos reímos._

_Después de ese día, los dos nos convertimos en buenos amigos. Lo bueno de nuestras facultades es que estaban en el mismo lugar y algunas veces ella me buscaba en mi hábitat y yo la buscaba a ella en el suyo. Algunos creían que éramos algo más que amigos y cuando no lo insinuaban los dos nos sonrojábamos y hacíamos como que no escuchábamos nada._

_Pero por dentro yo me moría por besar esa boca, por abrazarla y decirle que le quería. Y por más cursi que sonará, me había enamorado a primera vista y me guarde todo aquello por dos largos años. Gakupo y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. Algunas veces el me preguntaba sobre su hermana, que opinaba de ella o que intensiones tenía, yo solo me limitaba a decir cosas positivas y sin que quedará en evidencia._

_-Sinceramente me agradas como cuñado.- comento casualmente._

_-¿Q-Q-Que?- tartamudeé._

_-Si.- dijo caminado con su paso lento habitual.- Me agradaría que fueras parte de la familia._

_-C-Claro.- conteste caminado a su ritmo.- Cl-claro…_

_Después de esa "platica" con su hermano, me atrevía invitarla a salir, comencé a acortejarla y ella logró notar eso, porque, a decir verdad ella estaba feliz de las salidas que luego teníamos. Así estuvimos por semanas hasta que por fin un día de muchos, me atreví a confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella. Ese día me le declaré bajo el techo de una casa cercana a la universidad; terminamos las clases y la invite a comer un helado cerca de ahí. El día fue un poco bizarro, ya que en pleno camino nos agarró la lluvia. Ella insistía en que regresáramos a su casa o a la mía; yo por obvias razones me negaba a regresar. Y nos refugiamos bajo el techo de una casa._

_-¿Qué tienes Kiyo?- decía confundida, su cabello estaba húmedo y se le pegaba a su rostro._

_-Q-Q-Quiero el h-Helado.- contesté._

_-Pero esta lloviendo…-se quejaba, después estornudo._

_Sin poder evitarlo, la abracé y la atraje a mí. La arrope con mis brazos y ella se quedo ahí, tranquila y silenciosa en mi regazo._

_-Gakuko…-le llamé_

_-¿Mande?- susurró contra mi pecho._

_-¿Quiereserminovia?- Solté de golpe, lo cierto es que su aliento sobre mi pecho, me habían descolocado._

_-¿Qué?- dijo nerviosa.- N-No entendí…_

_Suspiré. Tenía que ser más delicado. La aleje un poco y noté como sus mejillas de porcelana estaban teñidas de un bello carmín. Podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad, quizás no entendió lo que le había dicho, pero ya suponía lo que era._

_-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Gakuko?- pregunté con ternura y tranquilidad._

_Ella dejo de respirar por unos segundos y su rostro tomo un intenso color rojizo. Después sonrió y sus bellos ojos violetas brillaban como el mismo sol._

_-Si.- contesto._

_Y bajo la lluvia ambos caminábamos con parsimonia y tomados de la mano. Ambos íbamos felices, sin importarnos el clima, ya que… Ambos nos queríamos._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Kiyoteru.- llamó de nuevo desde la entrada de su casa.

-¿Qué?

-Te vas a resfriar.- contesto triste.- ¿Por qué no entras? Tenemos que hablar…

-No.- contesté.- Ella tiene que venir…. Ella tiene que venir.- susurré

-No quiere verte.- dijo con pena y algo de ¿Tristeza?- Me dijo que te fueras…

-¡Gakuko!- grité.- ¡Gakuko!

-¡Kiyoteru!- dijo Gakupo.- ¡No saldrá!

-¡Gakuko! ¡Perdóname!- decía con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Ella esta muerta!- grito saliendo a al lluvia y tomándome por los hombros. Después del impulso, reacciono y se tapo la boca con las manos. Comenzó a llorar pero sus lágrimas se perdían con la lluvia.- Perdona… Yo… Yo…

-…

No sabía como reaccionar, si entrara corriendo a la casa y verificar por mi mismo lo que me e estaba diciendo o tirarme ahí en plena calle bajo la lluvia y dejar que el mismo cielo me matara con sus frías gotas. Miré profundamente un rato a Gakupo y después sin pensarlo le solté un puñetazo. Gakupo trastabilló unos cuantos pasos, pero pudo mantenerse en pie. Se limpio los restos de sangre y me miró tranquilo y comprensivo. Eso me molestaba más. Corrí hacía él para propinarle otro más y poder despejarme de todo, pero fue en vano ya que, él era un alumno de artes marciales y me había sometido con facilidad. Me aplicaba una llave bajo la lluvia, los anteojos que llevaba se habían caído y se quebraron en pedazos. Miré anonadado los anteojos.

_Flash Back._

_-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- grito ella llegando a mi departamento._

_-H-Hola- dije feliz._

_-Hay vamos Kiyo.- me dio un beso en los labios y sonrió feliz.- Toma, lo compré para ti._

_-No tenías que…-dije tomándola de la cintura y sentándonos en el sillón de dos plazas.- ¿qué es?- pregunté curioso._

_-Si no lo abres no lo sabrás.- dijo abrazándome._

_Abrí la caja que ella me había dado y ahí adentro, había una agenda y unos anteojos nuevo. La miré y le sonreí. De verdad que la amaba demasiado; la abracé emocionado y le susurre una y otra vez las gracias, ella solo se limito a abrazarme y después me beso en los labios con ternura._

_-Te amo.- dijo_

_-Te amo.- respondí_

_Desde ese día, esas gafas junto con la agenda se volvieron las cosas más preciadas para mí en este mundo._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Se han roto…-murmuré dejándome caer al suelo y levantando los restos de mis gafas.

Las lágrimas me traicionaron y volvieron a acudir a mis ojos avellanas. Nada tenía sentido ya; mi vida… era ya sin chiste, si ella no estaba aquí conmigo… al menos lejos pero viva; nada tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué Gakupo?- pregunté dolido.

-Perdóname… yo…- decía devastado.

-¿Por qué Dios?- dije mirando al cielo y abrazando los restos de mis lentes contra mi pecho.- ¡porque! ¡Porque Dios!

-Kiyoteru.- dijo Gakupo a mi lado.- Entremos a casa, los vecinos se están alterando.

Como si de un trapo se tratase, Gakupo me condujo a su casa, ya no importaba que ambos estuviéramos empapados; la lluvia nos había "purificado" en cierto sentido. Cuando llegamos a la entrada pude percibir el embriagante aroma a lilas de Gakuko. No pude evitarlo y me solté a llorar; no me importaba si me veía cobarde, poco hombre o algo por estilo. Lo único que me importaba era sacar todo este dolor, sacarme todo lo que estaba guardado.

Gakupo, me condujo a la sala y me sentó, fue por unas toallas y unas pastillas. Regresó con ellas me las dio y me seco, ya que yo solo actuaba de forma lenta y automática. Me dijo algo como que me llevaría a dormir, pero no preste atención. Mi mente estaba en un punto del universo pensando en como es que jamás sentí esa "conexión" que muchos decían tener con su pareja. En como es que jamás me cruce antes por ese lugar, en porque… nunca sentí su ausencia.

.

.

.

.

_Me encontraba solo en el salón de clases, habían terminado las actividades escolares desde hace un buen tiempo, pero había decidido quedarme a leer un poco y esperar a que diera la hora de salida para ir por mi novia. No me había percatado del paso de las horas y de que no me encontraba solo, hasta el momento en el que alguien carraspeo cerca de mí._

_-¿Está interesante el libro?- preguntó divertido._

_-Lo es.- conteste dejando el libro y mirándolo a los ojos.- Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo._

_-Nah~- dijo suspirando.- Las enseñanzas de os libros no me sirven de nada, mejor, es preferible llevarlo todo ala practica.- dijo con un tono de voz diferente._

_-¿Eso Crees Dell?- pregunté_

_-Si, lo es Hiyama.- contesto sentándose en la mesa de mi asiento.- ¿No opinas lo mismo?_

_-Honne.- dije quitándome las gafas que me había regalado Gakuko.- todos tienen gustos diferentes…_

_-Si, eso lo sé.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí._

_-¿Q-Qu-Que haces?- pregunté nervioso._

_-Nada…-murmuró cerca de mi rostro. _

_Traté de ponerme de pie, pero fue en vano, él coloco una de sus manos sobre mi pecho y me mantuvo sentando ahí._

_-No corras Kiyo…-dijo con voz ronca, sus cabellos plateados caían por su rostro.- No muerdo… Al menos si no quieres…_

_Solo pude sonrojarme por el comentario de Dell. En un movimiento rápido ambos terminamos en el suelo, y para el colmo en una posición un tanto incomoda comprometedora. Yo me encontraba en el suelo y Honne, se encontraba sobre mi regazo, sentando y sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho. Me sonroje. Debía de parar esto si no quería que alguien nos encontrara y nos juzgará mal._

_-¿Te excito Kiyo?- preguntó cerca de mi oído._

_-N-no.- conteste entre molesto y nervioso por la situación._

_-Entonces.- se acerco más a mi oído y me sopló levemente.- ¿Por qué estas tan acalorado?_

_-A-A-lejate.- dije tartamudeando, el me beso el cuello y tomé más valor.- Aléjate Dell_

_-No…-susurró.- Desde hace tiempo… Eh querido esto y no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad._

_-¿Q-Que?- pregunté incrédulo._

_-Me gustas Hiyama…_

_Comenzó a lamer y mordisquear mi cuello y sin poder evitarlo comencé a sonrojarme y sentir un calor extraño por toda mi anatomía. Después sus manos bajaron sobre mi pecho y se detuvieron exactamente en mi virilidad. Sin poder evitarlo solté un gemido._

_-¿Te gusta Kiyoteru…?-murmuró cerca de mi boca._

_-N-no…-articulé como pude.- Aléjate…_

_-No lo creo._

_Entonces comenzó a mover su manos obre mi parte sensible y mordiéndome la boca cerré los ojos, tratando de ignorar esa sensación de placer que estaba sintiendo. ¿Era normal? Pero a la mente me vino entonces Gakuko, mi novia ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi? Como pude, me moví tratando de alejar lo más pronto posible a Dell, pero me superaba en fuerza y tamaño._

_A lo lejos se escucho como unos libros caían al suelo._

_-Per-Perdón, no pensé…-se excuso_

_Oh no. Ella no._

_-Oh, Hola Gakuko…-dijo Dell poniéndose de pie, y alejándose.- Nos vemos._

_-¿Honne Dell?- preguntó incrédula. Después sin poder evitar lo inevitable, ella miró hacía donde estaba yo. Sus ojos se llenaron de una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Me levanté lo más pronto posible y me acerqué a ella._

_-no me toques…-dijo molesta._

_-Gakuko, no… no…_

_-¿no es lo que parece?- decía molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Por favor, no me vengas con eso Hiyama!_

_-Gakuko, tranquili…_

_-¡no!- grito abofeteándome.- No merecía esto… Debiste de haberme dicho que no me amabas…_

_-Pero Te amo.- contradije._

_-No…-bajo la cabeza. Sus ojos violetas estaban tristes.- Solo me usaste para tapar tu verdadera naturaleza…_

_-Gakuko…- dije desesperado.- no es cierto... Yo te amo... él… él…_

_-¡Te odio Kiyoteru! ¡Ojala te murieras!-grito y me abofeteo una vez más.- ¡Púdrete!_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Gakuko!-desperté bañado en sudor y las lagrimas estaban ya secas sobre mis mejillas.

Miré a mí alrededor. Este cuarto lo había visitado muchas veces, aquí pase tiempos maravillosos con la mujer que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor que este. Miré todo y seguía exactamente como lo recordaba. Paredes lilas, muebles sencillos, su escritorio, su librero. Y ahí sobre la cama estaba yo; atormentado y sintiéndome culpable. Por la puerta entró lentamente Gakupo, él vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa morada. Su cabello estaba suelto y me miraba triste. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y suspiró.

No dije nada. No sabía como abordar el tema, solo mire cabizbajo el suelo que estaba adornado por una alfombra café. Después ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Ella estaba triste…-comenzó Gakupo.- Se la pasaba día y noche llorando, ya no asistió a la universidad… Estaba tan ilusionada con esta relación…

-Pero…

-Ella tenía leucemia.- respondió.

Me quede impactado. ¿Leucemia? ¿Cómo es que jamás lo noté? ¿Como es que jamás presentó los síntomas? Gakupo al ver mi cara de póker, sonrió con nostalgia.

-No quería que nadie se enterara.- comentó.- Ella trataba de llevar una vida normal, amigos, familia, fiestas… novio… Pero la leucemia poco a poco la acababa, algunas veces no asistía a clases o se retiraba antes…- asentí ante eso, porque si sabía de que a veces faltaba o se iba temprano.- Cuando tú y ella comenzaron a salir como pareja oficial, me hizo prometer que jamás te diría nada, que ella te diría cuando creyera conveniente. Lo prometí y así paso el tiempo; el día que ella te encontró con Honne…-dijo tenso.- Ese día ella pensaba decirte todo, por eso había ido a buscarte. Y pues… te encontró así…

-Pensó mal y jamás me dio tiempo de explicarle.- le interrumpí

-¿Crees que merecía explicación?- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos violetas; me recordaban a los de ella. Baje la cabeza, no quería verlos.

-Si, lo merecía.- conteste firme.- Yo me encontraba ese día leyendo, estaba esperando la hora para pasar por Gakuko, entro Dell, comenzamos a dialogar y él se me insinuó. Yo trate de alejarlo, pero me tumbo en el suelo y quiso…-me sonroje.- Quiso propasarse, ella llegó me abofeteo y se fue.

Gakupo negó con la cabeza.

-Ella siempre tan cerrada y precipitándose a las cosas.- suspiro y tomo uno de los peluches que estaban en la cama, era una berenjena.- Ella amaba las berenjenas como yo.- dijo soltando una lagrima solitaria.- Después de eso, ella ya no quiso saber de ti, excusándose con que la habías engañado y que eras homosexual; a los dos días su estado de salud empeoro; tenía hemorragias nasales más seguidas, bajo de peso como no imaginas y se debilitaba poco a poco. La llevé al médico y ahí me dijeron que su tiempo de vida estaba terminándose; que por más tratamientos que le diéramos… Ella ya no podría salvarse…

Guardo silencio y abrazo a la berenjena de felpa. Solo lo miré. Me sentía tan mal; porque ella murió pensando que le había engañado, murió sin mi compañía y sin saber que la amaba. Después de que Gakupo se tranquilizó y me miró. Sonrió con pesar.

-Ella te amaba ¿Lo sabes verdad?- dijo a modo de consuelo. Solo asentí.- Jamás te dejo de amar, incluso en su ultimo momento sus palabras fueron: "Gracias por todo hermano, Te amo, y dile a Kiyoteru… Que siempre lo amaré…"

-Gakupo…Yo…

-Solo no digas nada.- se limpio las lagrimas, dejo la berenjena en su lugar y se levanto de la cama, camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se giró un poco y me hablo.- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, para que… te despidas, después; regalaré todo.

-¿Puedo… quedarme con algo?

-Claro.- sonrió y se fue.

Me quede todo el resto del día ahí, sentado en la cama, inhalando su aroma característico: lilas. Miré los alrededores y no pude evitar llorar, lamentarse y auto flagelarme haciéndome el responsable de su desgracia. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? ¿Por qué Dios nos separaba de esta manera? ¿Era un castigo por enamorarme?

Una vez que me cansé de lamentarme respiré profundamente embriagándome y tratando de grabarme a fuego ese olor. Me levanté de la cama y camine hacia el closet de ella. Lo abrí y ahí estaba toda su ropa; la toque con la yema de mis dedos y sonreí con tristeza; jamás se la volvería a ver puesta. Mire más a los lejos del closet y al final encontré lo que buscaba: Una chaqueta que le había regalado. La tome en mis manos y salí de ahí.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?- pregunté una vez abajo con Gakupo.

-Claro.- anoto la dirección y me tendió.- Suerte.

-Gracias.

El camino fue relativamente corto. El cielo ya se encontraba despejado y ahora estaba dando paso a un bellísimo crepúsculo.

"_Si al menos pudieras ver lo hermoso que es... Gakuko"_

Cuando llegue al cementerio, camine con tranquilidad y me puse la chaqueta que olía a lilas. Camine entre las tumbas y llegue a la que estaba buscando. Frente a mis pies, se levantaba una sencilla y linda lápida de mármol con el siguiente epitafio:

"_**Kamui Gakuko.**_

_**1981 – 2010**_

_**Amada hija, hermana, amiga y mujer.**_

_**Siempre en nuestros corazones."**_

Me arrodille sobré el césped, y besé la lapida. Trataba de no parecer débil frente a ella. De la bolsa de la chaqueta, saqué un pañuelo, que ella me había regalado en agradecimiento por mi chaqueta.

-Gakuko…-dije colocando el pañuelo.- Perdóname… Pensé que… seguías molesta conmigo, pero jamás imagine lo que estabas viviendo… Quiero que sepas que jamás te fui infiel y que fuiste, eres y serás el amor de mi vida…

Suspiré, me calle un momento para oír el viento y continúe.

-…No me gustó como termino nuestra historia. Es más si pudiera… La repetiría. Si pudiera volver a conocer a alguien desearía que fueras tú. Pero como me dijo tu hermano; debo continuar con mi vida. Antes… Antes de que te diga adiós; quiero que sepas, que siempre te recordaré como lo más bello de mi juventud; lo más maravilloso y perfecto de mi vida. Jamás imagine que tendría que pasar esto… pero… ya ves.- sonreí.- Te amo Gakuko; es hora de que te deje ir.

Acaricie con suavidad la lapida y una brisa suave revolvió mis cabellos; aquella brisa venía acompañada de hojas de Sakura. Sonreí un poco más aliviado. Me puse de pie y camine de regreso con Gakupo.

Esa era la señal de que nuestra historia había terminado, y el libro en el que fue escrita debía de ser cerrado y guardado para siempre en el recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! -se asoma con cuidado por miedo a los tomatazos-<em>

_Bueno sé que llevó dias (si no es que semanas) desaparecida por estos rumbos, ¡pero! tengo mis excusas bien fundamentadas. Escuela. Tareas. Bloqueo Mental._

_Bueno, esta historia, salio en base a un reto entre mi amiga Akasha y yo. Ahaha yo la reté y ella a mi. Por ahora vamos empate xD Sé que leerás esto Akasha, así que... ¡cumplí el reto! ámame. xD Sigues tú... -sonrisa malevola-_

_Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado. Pienso que me la manche en el drama, T-T si es así, dejen su opinion con un lindo Review :33 Y mi los amará._

_Matta nee!_

_Andyy' les quiere~_


End file.
